Project: Supernova
by ZehHyperactiveAuthor
Summary: "Something's wrong with the experiment." Carol flinched."How bad is it?""We don't know, but it's definitely not the same as we left it." ...What if Shadow wasn't the only intelligent experiment aboard the ARK? Prequel to Gifted.
1. Awakening

Me:I'm alive! And with a new story to boot! (don't kill me; I promise to continue writing the others…eventually) Funny story! My parents think I'm spending too much time on FanFiction, so my mom temporarily restricted all internet access and made everything I had not yet posted temporarily inaccessible. I get my e-mails and can write on Microsoft Word, and that's about it! *sigh* Oh well. Aside from having a severe emotional breakdown when my punishment was first issued, I am perfectly fine! Sooooooo…Enjoy the story!

It was dark.

I'm not certain how I was able to come to that conclusion, yet as I observe my surroundings that particular word seems to fit. There are other words as well.

Quiet.

Serene.

Peaceful.

These words come naturally to me, and yet I cannot even begin to decipher their meaning. This does not concern me as it once did. I have given up that dilemma a long time ago. I simply exist in my quiet state, although I am not bored. Yet another confusing word, although its concept no longer eludes me. To be bored is to be dissatisfied with the absence of a situation that is not interesting, exciting, or entertaining. I have yet to experience these types of situations, and therefore have yet to miss them. I am…content…with my present state of mind.

It has been this way for quite some time…how long I cannot be certain, nor am I certain of when I came into existence. I simply exist. Neither does this trouble me. I am satisfied with the quiet, serene, peaceful darkness that authenticates my existence.

Suddenly, I become aware of…noises. My mind identifies the loudest to be voices. They sound distant and muffled at first. I am interested. I try to focus on the voices. I wish to hear them better. Soon, the voices become sharper and clearer. Other sounds join them: a soft hum, several metallic tapping sounds ranging in pitch, a high pitch electric whine, both soft and loud rustles…I am fascinated! This is something new!

As I listen, I cannot help but wonder how these new sounds came into being. Why could I hear them now, and not before? Something must have happened.

Eventually, other senses begin to awaken. I feel a light pressure surrounding me as well as slightly deeper pressure on specific parts of my body: my back, my arms, my skull…Again, these words come to me and I am somehow able to decipher their meaning.

I feel movement, my own movement, as my ear turns toward yet another voice, this one louder than the rest. I can detect a sense of…urgency and…force in this voice. However, I am more interested in my recent accomplishment of movement. My body rotated my ear in response to the voice, but I wonder if I am able to move of my own accord. I decide to test this theory. I tell my newly-dubbed arm to move. I am rewarded with a sense of movement. Fascinating!

Suddenly, a loud tapping sound occurs quite close to me, overwhelming my ears and startling me. As a result, my eyes snap open.

Pain! Overwhelming pain! I clench my eyes shut tight, yet the pain still lingers. The light pierced my darkness for the first time. It was too bright and it brought me pain. Even so…I caught but a tiny glimpse of what I could hear, and it intrigues me. I wish to try to see again, but not now. Not until the pain goes away.

Until then, I occupy my time continuing my experiments with the enthralling concept of movement. I once again move my arm, and I discover that the ends are covered with fingers, which I can move separately. I then move my other arm, as well as both my legs and, eventually my head. I soon discover my mouth and run my tongue along my teeth.

All the while, the voices continue to increase in volume. Curious, I move an arm toward the voices. Something blocks me. I run my fingers across it and identify its surface as 'smooth'. Now the voices have been replaced by silence. I turn my ears toward them, wondering where they've gone. It is not long before they start up again, quieter this time.

No longer concerned with the voices, I continue the prod the smooth surface that dare restrict my movement. It is not only in front of me, but continues to either side. This is when my fingers come into contact with another surface. This surface is not as smooth as the other, and is small enough the close my hand around. There are several of them, and they appear to be attached to my arm. Mystified, I finger them thoughtfully.

Suddenly the voices get very loud, all portraying a sense of urgency and…alarm? Something cold and hard wraps around my wrist! Startled, I release the smaller surfaces, and my wrist is pulled forward and trapped. Alarm courses through me as my other wrist, though idle, is also pulled alongside its duplicate and trapped. Then my ankles are held in place. A similar substance presses itself against my forehead and stomach.

Fear. It is not a pleasant emotion. I panic, pulling against my restraints in a vain attempt to free myself. A new sound reaches my ears and I freeze. It is a rushing sound, almost like a dull roar, and I can feel movement swirling against my arms, legs, and torso. And then, the pressure on the top of my head vanishes. Whatever was causing that pressure is slowly disappearing, leaving behind a cold feeling. It traveled slowly down my head, my neck, my arms…

And then, I experienced gravity. And it quite simply terrified me.

My chest suddenly tightened as I soon discovered I was unable to breath. This lead to a violent coughing, which seemed to remove more of that pressurized substance from my throat. Once this was gone, I gasped.

Air! I could _breath_! I took several gulps of the weightless substance, and my chest was no longer in pain. Relief…

My body was now hanging from what once restricted my movement and I was once again aware of the voices. The pain behind my eyes was now nonexistent, and I tried once again to see. I slowly opened my eyes, blinking rapidly at the sudden bombardment of light in an attempt to adjust. Soon, I was able to distinguish colors. Mostly there was white, grey, and silver, though certain shapes had other colors at their tops.

Uninterested, I instead turned my head in the direction of one of my arms. It was a very light blue. I moved my fingers, following the movement with my eyes in an attempt to pinpoint their location. I found them at the end of the blue, separated by something hard, cold, and now, grey. I just stared at them for a couple of seconds, marveling at the cause and effect of the movement of my fingers and how that influenced what I saw.

Then I identified the grey thing as what had earlier restricted my movement and provided me with the unpleasant sensation of fear. I did not like it. I did not want it to restrict my movements. I _liked_ moving! Frowning, I tried to pull my hand away, and was surprised when the grey thing bent slightly.

This seemed to produce a multitude of increases in volume from the voices. I turned to look at them, and found that the voices seemed to be coming from the colors on the tops of the white shapes. Part of one of shapes appeared to resemble my arm, hand, and fingers, though its hand and fingers were smaller, and it was white instead of blue. I took in the rest of the shape curiously, wondering if I resembled a blue version of what was in front of me.

Then the shape's arm move to its side and its fingers closed around something thin, white, and grey. The end of it was very tiny. The shape then moved closer to me, and it pointed the thing toward my arm, pausing a split second before burying it into my skin.

It. Hurt. I could only whimper. I struggled, but another shape was keeping me from moving away. Soon the familiar darkness began to cloud my vision. I welcomed it, as well as the silence, and the peace, that accompanied it.

Me: Wow! That took awhile! Sorry if it was a little confusing, but it was very difficult to describe things from his point of view. Try to imagine, for instance, what it would be like the first time you see. It would be just a meaningless blur of colors and shapes. Although, because he was genetically engineered, he was already programmed to know certain words and to be able to identify the different colors.

In case you were wondering, the white shapes with colors at the tops were scientists in white lab coats. And the thin, white, and grey thing was a needle.

_**ATTENTION!**_

I'll try to update as soon as I can! But, lo and behold, I REFUSE to update until I get at least TWO REVIEWS! I haven't gotten a review on ANY story in over three MONTHS! Soooooo…Enjoy! ^_^


	2. Blue Star

Me: Now, I know what you're all thinking. WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG! I have two reasons with no one really cares about, first of which being that I've gotten NO REVIEWS FOR THREE MONTHS! There, I said it. The second would be that I have taken time off of the computer to LIVE! You know, family, friends, etc. So enjoy!

Heels clicked on the cold metal floor, sending echoes down an endless hallway aboard the space colony, ARK. Hard brown eyes worriedly scanned through the forms in front of them, brows drawn in a display that couldn't seem to decide whether it should be worried or frustrated. It somehow managed to accomplish both.

Grumbling, the young woman tucked her clipboard underneath her arm, her discoveries only adding speed to her already-hurried stride. _Why did this have to happen when I was halfway across the station? The professor really needs to get those transports fixed! But noooooooo…__**He**__ is simply too busy with his __**precious project**__ to have time for anything else! _

She sighed. Of course, she knew she couldn't possibly blame him. He _did_ design practically the entire station, after all_, _and she wouldn't even have gotten this job if not for him. There was also the fact that he was so _kind _and _forgiving_ to her. He was like everybody's grandpa, always smiling and in good humor, especially since his latest project. But sometimes, it is possible to be _too_ soft. For this reason, most of the other scientists conducted experiments that could possibly be deemed inhumane behind his back.

Like this one.

She was nearly _positive_ that Gerald would not be too happy with the things they were doing in Sector 74. Or rather, what _she_ was doing, as most of the other scientists, as smart as they were, seemed to lack the common sense of most individuals. In other words, they were the very definition of 'mad scientist'. Genius + crazy = Proceed with caution. Genius + crazy + power = Head for the hills, so to speak. It was for this reason, among others, that she had been appointed the 'decision maker' of their little group of ten.

Which was why she had to hurry before they did something stupid with the newest experiment. She was unable to suppress a shudder upon remembering one particular scientist, Ed, asking her when they could set the experiment on _fire_ to 'test the flammability of its fur'. But even so, she couldn't help but smirk as she pictured the look on the professor's face if Ed had ever asked him that about _his_ experiment. Even with all his light-hearted kindness, she didn't doubt that he would fire him on the spot.

She quickly turned a corner, soon arriving at steel grey door. Once she typed in the pass code, M-A-R-I-A, the door opened and she continued on.

_Gerald's_ experiment was designed nearly seven months ago after a sapient hedgehog, and was code-named Project Shadow. It was supposed to be the 'Ultimate Life Form', unable to grow past a certain age and created for the sole purpose of finding a cure for a disease called NIDS, of which his granddaughter, Maria, was born with. Because her disease made her extremely vulnerable to bacteria, she had spent nearly her entire life aboard the colony, nearly thirteen years now. Not that anyone minded. Maria was akin to a candle in a dark building and happily supplied nearly all of ARK's occupants with an endless supply of comic relief.

Unfortunately, the Project Shadow was also the only bacteria-free life-form in the entire colony, his fur having been designed to kill any germs upon contact. This meant that 'Shadow' was Maria's new playmate. It was pretty obvious that if the scientists conducted any type of harmful experiments on it, Maria would be less than thrilled. And since Maria practically had her grandfather wrapped around her finger, the Ultimate Life Form was off-limits.

So, the scientist decided to try and create their own. And failed. Again, and again, and again, and again. Until, that is, one of their scientists, a mysterious character called Mark who virtually had a Do-Not-Trust-Me sign taped to his back (courtesy of Ed), managed to, uh, _acquire_ the original designs from Gerald's personal computer. And, so far, everything seemed to be turning out great. The project appeared to be very promising.

But, like every good experiment, complications arose.

The female scientist soon arrived at the hallway she'd been looking for. Hurriedly checking over her shoulder, she turned to one side, reaching above the glowing light fixture that bordered the hall for a switch. Once flicked, a small portion of the wall folded out to reveal an old key-pad. She typed in the pass-code and pressed enter. Immediately, the key-pad disappeared and part of the wall shifted to reveal a hidden hallway. After checking over her shoulder for the fifth time, she stepped inside, the wall closing behind her.

The hall lights flickered on as the wall shut behind her with a dull thud. The hall was about three-and-a-half meters long, and was bordered every so often by a metallic door, three on each side and one on the end. The woman hurried to the end door, pausing for a second as it slid open to reveal a white room. The room had only one window, directly across from her. It was littered with key-pads and monitors, one displaying a familiar green line that zigzagged from top to bottom, accompanied by a rhythmic beeping sound. The heart monitor. Its heart-rate had sped up considerably.

She sighed, stepping into the room to be greeted by Andy, who looked like he had been up all night. His sandy-brown hair looked even more disheveled than ever and blue eyes, once bright and cheerful, were now dull with exhaustion. Poor man.

"Carol!" he called the moment he saw her, his eyes gaining some of their old sparkle. "Thank goodness you're here!" He made no effort the hide the relief in his voice, and Carol was almost flattered until he added, "For the love of sanity, could you _please_ tell Ed that plastering baloney on the experiment's tube _isn't _going to make it a carnivore!"

Hearing his name mentioned, Ed thought that this would be a great time to state his opinion. "I have hear from various sources that-"

"_Ed_." Ed flinched at Carol's tone. She fixed the short, skinny-looking scientist with a dead-pan stare. "No."

"Yes, Dr. Roland," Ed mumbled, adjusting his ridiculously huge, wire-rimmed glassed and retreating to a nearby computer monitor.

To say Andy was relieved was an understatement. "_Thank you_!" he told her. "You have no idea how long I've been trying to tell him that!"

Carol sighed, rubbing her forehead wearily. "Now could someone be kind enough to tell me exactly _why_ I had to skip an important meeting with Gerald?" Her colleagues exchanged nervous glances, their expressions portraying the 'You tell her' 'No, _you_ tell her' argument. But it was Andy's twin sister, Carla, who spoke, striding up to Carol with a determined look on her face.

"Something's wrong with the experiment," she blurted. Carol flinched. This was absolutely the _last _thing she needed right now.

She sighed, about to ask the question she wasn't sure she wanted answered. "How bad is it?"

"We're not sure," Carla replied, tucking a strand of wavy blond hair behind her ear as she glanced down at the clipboard in her hands. "But its definitely not the same as we left it. For one thing, look at this." Carla gestured toward a computer.

Carol studied its monitor. Her eyes widened. "This is impossible…," she breathed.

Carla nodded. "Yet the fact still remains: its energy readings are off the charts!"

"But this amount of energy should've killed it! its like being zapped by, I don't know, 10,000 bolts of lightning!"

"Well, its heart rate has definitely sped up. its gone all the way up to 247 beats per minute!"

Carol didn't reply, only continued studying the monitor. Then, without turning, she asked, "But its still stable, right?"

"Yeah," Carla replied. "If you mean its still alive."

Carol stood up, meeting everybody's eyes. "Right! First thing's first. We need to find out what caused this." Her colleagues nodded their agreement. She turned to confront Mark, who had been standing in the back, quietly observing the situation displayed before him. "Have there been any anomalies recorded in the past three days?" Mark nodded, turning silently to a nearby computer to bring up his recordings. Then he stepped back, allowing Carol to peer at the results. "The night of the Blue Star…?"

Carla gasped, dashing over to the computer. "Seriously? When?"

Carol frowned. "When _what_?" she demanded. "What the heck is a Blue Star?"

"Okay, so remember two days ago, when all of the ARK's electrical interments went haywire?"

"Wait…are you saying that's what caused the problems with the experiment?"

"Sorta. See, on the night of the Blue Star, the stars energy envelopes the planet for a full twenty-four hours. It causes severe electrical malfunctions and all, but get this." She motioned to another monitor. "You know how we designed the machine that creates the experiment to absorb energy? Check out the energy intake from two days ago, March 10th."

Carol studied the monitor. Her eyes widened. "You mean…it absorbed the Blue Star energy?"

Carla nodded enthusiastically. "Yep! Usually, the Blue Star energy is poisonous. its like being hit with a ton of radiation or, as you said, a bolt of lightning. But this machine simply automatically designed the experiment's body to retain that amount of energy. So now, in order for homeostasis to take place, its body has constantly be producing the same energy to maintain a state of equilibrium, you know, to maintain a stable internal environment. Only this energy is much more important than keeping its body temperature at 92 degrees F. Basically, if we drained all of its Blue Star energy, it would be like draining its life-energy, and the experiment would die."

Carol nodded slowly, absorbing this information. Then, a thoughtful expression claimed her features. "Hold on…this energy, from what I hear, its pretty powerful, right?" The scientists nodded. "So the experiment…," she continued, tapping on the glass for emphasis, "Would it be able to overpower us?"

Ed piped up. "Well according to the *Sukcalsculomentium Therom of-"

"_Ed._"

Ed flinched. "Um…Yes. Yes it would," he muttered.

"Right…" Carol paused, collecting her thoughts, before continuing. "So the experiment gives off a ton of energy and could pretty much cause a whole lot of trouble for us…didn't you say its body is constantly producing the energy in order to keep, what was it, a state of 'equilibrium'?" She paused again. "So…is there any way to harness this energy?"

At this, Carla immediately protested. "You mean feed off another creatures life force? That's _barbaric_!"

Carol frowned. "What part of '_inhumane_' did I not make clear?"

"Well, yeah…but this one seems different. I mean, have you seen Shadow?"

"The project?" Carol scoffed. "Its nothing more than a _pet _for Maria. As much as we all love her, you know how she can get about '_animal rights_'. I'd half expect her to try and _teach_ it to _read_ or something."

Carla sighed. "But surely there's another way…"

"Carla, according to _your_ research, this _thing_ holds enough power to blast a _hole_ in the _solar system_!" Carol shouted.

Andy tapped her on the shoulder. "Look…"

Following his outstretched finger, Carol gasped. The now sky-blue hedgehog was still in its container, eyes closed as though asleep. But its hand had stretched out and touched the glass as if acknowledging its presence for the first time, and its face took on and inquisitive look. It was waking up. They had to do something. Now.

Carol sighed, speaking much quieter. "Look, if its not controlled, many people could get hurt. Now I'm open to suggestions, but if we don't do something very soon, we'll have to answer for the monster we created."

Carla didn't answer, quietly watching the experiment as it's hands explored the confines of its glass prison. Her eyes widened. It had found the wires that connecter to its arms, head, and spine. "Someone stop it!" she cried. It seemed to pause in response to her voice, but she knew its interest would only be momentary.

"Mark, drain the tank!" Mark silently glided to the computer, emotionlessly typing in passwords, codes, etc. Almost immediately, steel clams latching onto the experiments wrists, ankles, forehead, and torso, causing it to release the wires in alarm. Then, the green stasis liquid began to drain from its tank. The creature looked horrified, for though it had never experienced reason to fear, it had been programmed with a primal instinct to fear the unknown. This sudden change to the environment did not please it in the slightest, and it coughed violently as it could no longer breath in the oxygen-filled mixture.

As the liquid disappeared and the glass casing raised, the slimy creature inside, at the moment resembling more of a drowned rat than a hedgehog, slowly opened its eyes for the first time, startling the rooms inhabitants with their intensity. Curious emerald eyes seemed to absorb the entire room at once, taking in all of the information in a single glance. Then, it focused on its right arm, flexing its fingers and looking mystified.

Suddenly, without warning it frowned, tugging as it's bond in an attempt at freedom. It nearly succeeded. The two-inch steel cuffs bent under its phenomenal strength, the energy having severely increased its power. Immediately, the tiny room was filled with chaos as everyone scrambled to render this creature immobile, fearing for their lives. Carla took a tranquilizer from a nearby table and turned to inject it in the experiment, flinching as she felt its piercing eyes bore into her.

The moment the needle pierced its skin, it whimpered pitifully, trying to get away. It managed to pull its right arm completely out of its bond before seeping into unconsciousness.

Carla watched as the creature hung limply from its restraints before sighing. "I don't have any other ideas. Lets hook it up."

Me: No, its not Sonic. Come on, how unoriginal do you think I am? Uh…no offence to whoever writes those. I actually read a few that were pretty good, but the idea's a bit worn out. And I don't do the whole Sonic-and-Shadow-are-brothers thing. Cause, fanfiction aside, the cannon characters are NOT SIBLINGS.

Speaking of Shadow, no worries folks! Ol' Stripes and Maria will be turning up in the next chapter! Shadow will also be turning up in What If You Met Your Childhood Hero. In Chapter 9, 10, or 11; I haven't quite decided yet. I mean, I know the basics of what's gonna happen in my stories, but they tend to take a mind of their own. Just ask Ed. Actually, on second thought, _don't_. Will update for reviews! So _**REVIEW!**_

* For any who were wondering, its pronounced Suk-kal-scu-lo-ment-ti-um and, no, its not a real word.


	3. Attack of the Radioactive Pizza

Me: Hey there! I-

Roxy: Let me guess, you're going to make another lame excuse/lie for why this chapters so late?

Me: . . . . . Uh…no. Actually, I was just gonna say I don't own Shadow, Maria, or her Grandfather. I do however own Ed. *beams*

Roxy: The reflection of her sanity…or lack-there-of.

Where am I? I am nowhere. No when. And at the same time, I am everywhere, at any time. _Every_ time. I am alone, yet I have company. I am both energetic and relaxed. Both young and old. Hot and cold. Alive and dead. Surrounded by the peace and the darkness and my thoughts. And it is these thoughts that take me everywhere, and every when. They make me anything and everything, living every life that could be dreamt.

I suppose, in a way, this nothingness is my home. I feel safe here, where I began, with only my own thoughts for company. I've been here for so many years, as they call them, that this place is familiar to me. It is dark. Quiet. Serene. Peaceful. It is _safe_. And yet, unlike before, it doesn't last forever.

Drowsily, my eyes flicker open, squinting slightly at the sudden bombardment of light. Strange…Most are in bed at this hour. Stifling a yawn, I scan the room, searching for the cause of my unscheduled awakening. A shock of red catches my eye. Carol. She was working late again, probably going over some last calculations before the morning. Well, before seven anyway, since it was already two A.M. She really needed to get some sleep. Had she been up all night?

I mentally sighed. Carol worked so hard to keep this organization alive, triple checking security and everything. I was actually proud of her. She was an amazing leader. But sometimes I worried about her. Humans required food, water, and rest. While she had plenty of the first two, she was generally lacking the third. This was the thirteenth time she's done this in the past three months.

Three months. Its hard to believe its only been that long. I've learned so much since then, enough for several lifetimes. Not only do I have full access to the station's computer, but I also have full view of most of what goes on in here. I've gotten to know the six humans that circle through here very well. Better than they know themselves. The other four never come into this room, something about them being restricted. I know their names though: Paul, Susan, Lucy, and Joe. But the other six I _really_ know.

These six people, the outcasts of society, fit together perfectly. One man's weakness is the other man's strength and each make their own contribution to the well being of the organization that has been pronounced the savior of humanity. For this reason, I have no objections to my own contribution. I am only aware that I have been able to help my humans in their constant struggle. In this, I find pride.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"PIIIIIIIIZAAAAAAAAAAA! Pizzapizzapizzapizza…." The loud, rather obnoxious call rang through the once-quiet station. Grumbling, a black sapient hedgehog drowsily forced his head off the table he'd fallen asleep on only minutes earlier. As he expected, seconds later the door nearby whirred open and a breathless preteen staggered through, her normally strait blond hair now a tangled mess. The six cardboard boxes she was carrying were deposited just inches from the frowning hedgehog's nose as she dramatically flopped down into a nearby chair like a lifeless doll.

She stayed like this for a couple of seconds, her forehead on the table, panting. The hedgehog raised a dark eye brow, ruby irises portraying amusement. "Maria, what have I told you about yelling while you run?" Maria responded with a raised finger, currently unable to manage a reply. Her ebony friend sighed.

Maria had been born with a strenuous disease called NIDS. She had a very weak immune system, which meant her body had to work four times as hard to fight off the most simple sicknesses. IE: the common cold could kill her within hours. For this reason, Maria usually didn't have the energy to do what most people found easy: run, swim, ect.

Putting his chin in his hand and taking on a bored expressing, the hedgehog waited patiently for his friend to gain her second wind. Finally, Maria raised her head to look at him, a goofy smile spreading across her face, one he couldn't help but return.

"Pizza," she stated.

The hedgehog chuckled. "So I've heard." The two grinned at each other for a moment.

Then Maria became animated as she flung open one of the boxes and deeply inhaled its heavenly fragrance. "Mmmmm." Immediately, she snatched up a slice and sank her teeth into it, savoring the bite, before swallowing heavily. "You _have_ to try this, Shadow! Its sooooo good!"

Shadow leaned over to peer dough fully at the gooey mess of vegetables, meat, and…was that cheese? "Its edible…?" He inquired, looking queasy. "It looks like something out of the cafeteria's garbage compactor."

"What? No, it doesn't!" Maria protested. Then she frowned and looked at it again. "Alright, maybe it does…but it smells _delicious_."

Shadow took an experimental sniff, his friend watching him intently. However, her hopes were dashed as he wrinkled his nose and sat back in his chair, folding his arms. "It_ smells _like something out of the cafeteria's garbage compactor," he stated smugly.

"Shadow!" Maria whined. Then she huffed. "Fine. At least _taste_ it!"

Shadow's frown deepened. "It is _dead_, right?" Maria sent him a dead-pan stare. He sighed. Gingerly, he picked up a piece of pizza, then watched in horror as a thick, gooey glop of cheese and tomato sauce slowly fell from its end. Holding away from him as though it were radioactive, he sent his friend a miserable expression. "Maria, its _bleeding_!" he whined, looking like she was forcing him to eat the gunk off some old guy's toe.

"Wha-No, its _not_!" Maria cried. "That's _tomato sauce_! It's not going to _kill_ you!"

Shadow looked back at the slop that was slowly running down his glove warily. "You're _sure_?"

Maria cocked an eyebrow. "Shadow, the slightest bacteria could kill me. _You're_ supposed to be the _Ultimate Lifeform_. You know, bacteria dying the moment it comes within three feet of you?"

"It could be poisoned."

"_Shadow_…" Maria hissed, her voice laced with warning.

Shadow glanced at her, contemplating. Then he closed his eyes, plugged his nose, and took a bite. Face scrunched in disgust, he forced himself to swallow, not bothering to chew. Once the 'food' was gone, he stuck his tongue out and shivered.

Maria sighed and rolled her eyes. "I give up…," she muttered. "You're _so_ picky."

Shadow adorned an indignant expression and had just opened his mouth to protest when…

"MARIA? WHERE DID I PUT YESTERDAY'S BACKUP DRIVE?"

"Oh, not again…" Maria whimpered as her friend smirked.

"For a genius, he's pretty forgetful," Shadow mused.

"_Tell_ me about it…IT'S IN THE DRAWER WITH YOUR GLASSES, GRANDPA!" was the reply.

"MY GLASSES WERE ON THE DESK THIS MORNING!"

Maria frowned thoughtfully. "ITS THE DRAWER TO THE RIGHT OF THE COMPUTER!"

"WHICH ONE? THERE ARE SEVEN!"

"THE ONE WITH THE-Oh, for the love of-HOLD ON! I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!" Maria called. She and her friend exchanged a tolerant smile.

"WAIT…WHICH ONE?"

"Coming, Grandpa!" Maria called, scrambling to aid him. Now the sole occupant of the tiny room, Shadow glanced back at the radioactive pizza, his expression unreadable.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

Ten minutes later, the door whirred open and Maria stumbled through, looking exhausted. She sunk down into a nearby chair and flopped her head on the table with an weary sigh.

"I found his stupid backup drive," she grumbled. "I was _right there_ on the _flippin' desk_ in the _middle of the room_!" She cast a weary glance at Shadow. "On the bright side, Grandpa wanted me to-"

Maria froze, her next words stuck in her throat as her eyes fell upon the six empty pizza boxes. Then she looked up at a slightly sheepish Shadow who had suddenly found an interesting spot on the wall and began to stare at it with a critical intensity.

"…Shadow?" Maria said slowly, her voice carefully neutral. "What happen do the pizza?"

Shadow shrugged casually. "I dunno…," he muttered, then narrowed his eyes. "Though if it had grown legs and walked away, I wouldn't be surprised."

Maria raised an eyebrow, then giggled. "Sh-Shadow?" she chortled. "You, um, you've missed a spot." Still suppressing laughter, the amused teen leaned over and wiped her startled friend's chin with a napkin. "See?" she snickered, showing him the bits of sauce and pizza crust that had once framed his mouth. She laughed as she heard him mutter a swear word.

Maria leaned back in her chair, observing the flustered hedgehog smugly. "You _did_ like it!" she concluded. "Admit it!"

Shadow scoffed. "It was the most disgusting substance I'd ever had the displeasure of consuming!" he insisted.

Now it was Maria who scoffed. "And you inhaled six boxes of it _because_…?" Shadow grumbled something about not being fed enough and Maria just rolled her eyes, shaking her head in bemusement.

"You're impossible," she muttered affectionately. "Anyway, Grandpa wanted me to come get you. I think it was something about "new chaos abilities" or-" She never got a chance to finish her sentence. Shadow had already took off in the direction of the lab.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXX

Maria was thoroughly engrossed in a novel when Shadow returned two hours later. She glance up and smiled slightly as he dove onto the couch beside her, ruby eyes glowing with excitement. He was defiantly in one of his playful moods.

"Hey Maria!" he greeted cheerfully. "You'll never believe-Oooooo whatcha reading?" He scooted closer, bright ruby eyes peering curiously at her novel. Yep, _totally _in a good mood. The better his mood, the shorter his attention span. Maria turned the book away from him, obscuring his view. "Hey!" he barked. "Lemme see!" Again, he tried to look, and again she managed to keep it away. This went on for about two more minutes, until Shadow finally tired of the game, snatched it strait from her hands, and fled.

"Hey!" Maria laughed as she immediately gave chase. For the next hour or so, the friends jubilant laughter echoed through the complex, temporarily lighting up the dreary atmosphere. Their little game of tag ended rather abruptly when Maria tackled her friend and they both fell with a muffled thud. Maria snatched the book away from her grinning friend, breathless, yet jovial.

The next few minutes passed in silence, save their heavy breathing, as they leaned against the wall and gazed out the hall window at the serene planet below. It seemed to be glowing as it's atmosphere reflected the sun's light. Pristine white clouds swirled across it's surface, and if you looked closely, vibrant colors of blue and green seeped out from under them.

It was Maria who broke the silence. "It's snowing down there," she observed. "Look, you can see those types of clouds forming over India." She pointed at the shimmering orb.

"Hmmm…," Shadow murmured. "I've never seen snow before…What's it like?"

Maria shrugged. "I don't really know," she sighed. "I was too young to remember." Her eyes began to take on a sad, wistful look, one Shadow was quite familiar with. He didn't ask her if she missed her old home or her parents. He already knew.

"Good," he stated suddenly. "That way we can experience it together." Shadow smiled at his friend, and she smiled back.

Then her eyes lit up. "Yeah! And I can show you waterfalls! There's a _really_ _big_ one near my house! And I can show you grass! And the _sky_, Shadow! Just _wait_ until you see the _sky_! I mean, it's one thing to see it in pictures, but to look up and just see and _endless_ mass of blue, stretching out _forever_…You'd get a kink in your neck before you had a chance to see anything else!" She beamed at him, glowing with memories. Shadow smiled warmly at her. Maria was never down for long.

And her excitement was contagious.

"Hey, I think I have a way we can get there without a rocket!" Shadow exclaimed. "Well soon as I get strong enough…But we could go to Earth the moment you're cured!"

Maria gasped with excitement. "_Really_?" she whispered. "How?"

Shadow grinned. "I'll show you! It's that knew ability the professor taught me today! Come on!" He scooped her up in his arm and dashed down the corridor.

He stopped and set her down about ten seconds later, at the edge of the drop off leading into one of the engine rooms. Then, he looked her in the eye, his own eyes glowing with excitement. "Maria, do you trust me?" he asked her. Confused, Maria nodded, not quite sure what he was about to do.

She certainly didn't expect him to pick her up and jump strait off the edge of the ten foot metal cliff. Her terrified screeches drowned out his calm "Chaos Control". A half-second later, they were back at the top.

Shadow chortled at his friend's pale and panic-stricken expression. "Maria, your cutting off the circulation in my arms."

At the sound of his voice, she immediately snapped, yelling at him and pounding furiously on his fluffy white chest. His deep, echoing laughter mixed with her screams of "ARE YOU _INSANE!_", "YOU COULD'VE _KILLED _ME!", and "IT'S _NOT __**FUNNY!**_".

It was quite some time before she finally stopped screaming, though the cause was more of exhaustion than diminishing anger. "I _hate_ you," she mumbled, her face buried into his shoulder as she held onto him for support. This did nothing to ease her temper, only producing another laugh from her ebony friend.

"Love you too, sis," he chuckled, and his grin widened when she hissed "_Boys…_".

Then, she glanced up at him, a curious expression on her face. "Wait a minute…," she murmured. "Chaos Control…That's where you warp through time and space, right?"

"Yep!" Shadow gloated, sounding proud. "I could take us _anywhere_!"

"'Anywhere', huh?" Maria muttered. Then a wicked grin stole her features.

Recognizing her expression, Shadow frowned. "Except there."

"But Shadow, you don't even know-"

"Wherever it is, the answer's **no**. It's too dangerous."

Maria sighed. "You know me too well…_Still_. I'd at least like to _try_ it."

"No," Shadow stated, trying to sound final.

Maria just gave him an adorable little pout. "Can't I at _least_ tell you where it is first?"

One look at her face and Shadow knew he was doomed.

Me: Teehee! Poor Shadow! So, what do you think so far? Reviews inspire me to write! Happy Reviewing! ^_^


	4. Secret Lab

Me: Yes, yes, I know. I said I'd only update on weekends. I meant it, but I spent one week being sick, and the next week doing make-up work. Pity me, and be grateful I put up anything. Enjoy!

"No."

"But Shadow-"

"_No_."

"Why _not_?"

Shadow released an exasperated sigh. "Maria, we've been over this. It's _way_ too risky! What if we get caught?"

His friend, however, refused to listen, her curiosity threatening to burst as she peered over the walkway at the forbidden door. Well, it was more of a wall, but both pre-teens had seen scientists sneak in and out of it more than once. The hidden lab was probably something only her grandfather and a few of his top scientists knew about.

The secrecy was what attracted Maria the most. The young girl was one of those people who would press anything labeled 'Do Not Touch' the moment you had you back turned. She practically thrived on danger, despite her disabilities. She loved the thrill of it. For her slightly over-protective friend, this was most unfortunate.

Shadow's frown deepened as he watched his adoptive sister's eyes take on that mischievous glint, the one that signified she had every intention of doing something completely stupid and no one could convince her otherwise. He hated it when she got like this. How was he supposed to protect her from herself?

Noticing the look he was giving her, Maria's deep blue eyes hardened with resolve. "I'm not a child, Shadow," she insisted. "Try not to forget that."

Shadow sighed, letting his head rest on the walkway. "I know…," he groaned, sounding defeated. Then he opened one eye with a weary smile. "What am I going to do with you?"

Maria responded by hoisting herself up on the metal floor. "_You_ are going to teleport us inside this room…And protect me from anything carnivorous. Or giant man-eating insects."

The black hedgehog grinned at the memory. "That was insane. You could hear the screams from every corner of the station. It's too bad I was holed up in that stupid quarantine container at the time…"

Maria sighed as she helped him up. "It really isn't fair that you have to go through all of those-"

"Hey," he interrupted, his look stern, but with an affectionate smile. "Don't dwell on it. I take those diseases by choice. Every injection is a step closer to curing you, so it's worth it." Maria smiled back. Though she still felt slightly guilty, she didn't let it show for his sake.

"Well," Maria rubbed her hands together. "Let's do this."

Shadow's frown returned. "Wait, let me go first. I don't know what will happen if I teleport somewhere I've never seen."

Maria expression went from protesting to confused. "Didn't you see some of the interior when the scientists passed through?"

"Just barely," he said. "I want to be sure I know where I'm going before I take you." Shadow smiled at her huffy pout. "I'll be right back," he insisted.

"_Right_ back," Maria demanded. "No exploring without me."

"You don't have to worry about that," Shadow assured her. "It's no fun without you." Maria smiled until he added. "It totally hilarious when you scream like a little-"

"_Hey_!" Maria cried, lunging at him, but he'd already disappeared.

When Shadow returned, he was greeted by a clunk on the head. However, he'd been expecting this, and immediately dropped to the floor, unmoving. "_That's_ for teasing me!" Maria stated triumphantly. When Shadow didn't so much as twitch though, her brow furrowed with concern. "Shadow…?" she asked uncertainly. Silence. Maria instantly rushed to his sighed, discarding her weapon, a fifty pound flashlight, in her haste. Alarm claimed her features. "Shadow! Are you okay! Oh my gosh, I'm _so sorry_! Shadow, can you hear me? _Shadow_!"

At her panicked inquiries, the aforementioned hedgehog burst out laughing. "Oh, _wow_! I _totally_ got you!" he chortled.

Maria's eyes flew open with a mixture of shock and fury. "Oh, _you_! You scared me half to _death_!" she cried, smacking his arm as he got to his feet, still laughing.

After a moment, though, he held his head and grimaced. "Jeeze, what did you hit me with? A _dictionary_?"

"No," she replied, grinning. "It was one of those mega-powerful flashlights from Grandpa's light studies…" Maria glanced around. "Where did I-Oh! Here it is." Maria ran toward the fallen flashlight and proudly displayed it to an amused Shadow. It was about the size of a basketball.

"Right…well, we don't need it," Shadow informed her.

Maria blanked. "We don't…?"

"Nope. The lights come on the moment you enter."

The young teen processed this for a second before huffing in annoyance. "Well, that was a complete and total waste of my time." Then, she glanced at Shadow, who was still nursing his newly-acquired wound. "Well, almost anyway." Then she latched onto her friend's arm. "Ready?" He smiled and nodded.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

As they reappeared, Maria flinched. "Did you have to yell it so loud?"

Shadow smiled apologetically. "Eh heh…Sorry, I thought it would sound cool."

The blond girl rolled her eyes with a smile. "Boys…"

Both friends blinked and looked around. As the lights lit up along the corridor, they found themselves in a small hallway of sorts. Before Shadow could say a word, Maria had already disappeared into one of the many doors lining it. "Hey!" he cried, scrambling after her.

He only got about a foot when she practically ran him over in her haste to leave the room. She latched onto him with a vice-like grip, tackling him to the floor. "Holycowlet'snotgointhere!" she murmured into his fur.

Shadow chuckled. "Told you you'd get scared. Huh, and here I was thinking you'd scream…" The girl didn't respond. "Maria?" Shadow gently pried her off him. Her blue eyes remained downcast. "You okay?"

After a moment of silence, she met his eyes, and Shadow was startled by the depth of sadness they held. "…I'll be okay," she assured him, offering a weak smile.

"…What was in there?" he questioned, peering over her shoulder at the now dark room.

"Experiments." was her sole reply, and Shadow flinched.

"Oh…"

For a moment, the two simply sat there, pondering.

Maria broke the silence. "…This was probably why this place was kept secret. I mean, what they did to those poor creatures…"

"Yeah," Shadow agreed quietly, not knowing what else to say. "Here, get off me. I'll go and see if any of the other rooms are the same."

Maria did as she was told and waited patiently for her friend as he zipped from room to room, only glancing in to confirm his theory, not willing to explore. The rooms gave Shadow the unwilling reminder that he was nothing more than experiment himself. However, when Shadow reached the door on the end, he froze.

"…Maria…"

Maria jerked her head up at the sound of her name. Her friend was standing half inside the door, his face a mixture of shock and something akin to horror as he motioned her to come and see. "Shadow?" Maria got up and joined him at the door. She gasped. "Oh my…gosh…"

The room was fairly large, perhaps the biggest room in the hidden complex. Dozens of different monitors covered nearly every inch of it's perimeter. Hundreds of different wires converged into several main wires, which all met at the center of the room, directly across from the door.

However, these weren't the center of the duo's attention. Their eyes were locked onto the points were the wires disappeared into soft, baby blue fur. They scanned the shoeless feet, the gloveless hands, and the metal cuffs holding them in place. Their eyes drank in the pointed ears, the drooping quills, the closed eyes, and the tan chest that moved slowly in time to its owner's steady breathing.

He couldn't have been more than eight. A thin little hedgehog, only about two feet tall, hung limply from his restraints, his eyes closed as though asleep. Wires had been inserted into his head, back, and sides.

Maria clung to Shadow in repulsion. "Who…who could've…," she whispered. Slowly, the two inched closer, and the girl was surprised as the look of calm that dominated his features. "H-Hello?" she called shakily.

His eyelids snapped open, revealing a pair of pure, innocent emerald eyes. He was so young…The boy blinked as he observed them, his eyes boring holes in theirs. Maria shivered, feeling nervous under his intense, penetrating gaze.

This wasn't right.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXX

I awoke from a mildly pleasant dream to find two unfamiliar figures peering up at me. I blinked. What? Where were my humans? Mentally, I checked the computers clock. Oh, today was Sunday. My human were almost never here on Sunday; the computer labeled it as a day of rest. Very few humans chose to work on this day. So what were these two doing here?

They certainly didn't look like anyone I knew. What was their purpose? They both seemed…I couldn't really tell. They had very complex expressions. It was a mixture of the look on Carla's face when she discovered the plastic spider Josh had placed in her soup-I think this was horror-and Andy's expression when they found out they'd lost all of the information on the experiment they'd been working on. Devastation? Sadness?

I also noticed they had their attention fixed on me. Humans usually look at the source of their negative emotions, like the way Carol would stare at Andy when he completely ignored her. Was I the source to their…sorrow? How? I do not remember doing any action to produce these emotions…

The human girl interrupted my musing by speaking again. "Uh…um…W-Who are you?" she inquired, sounding…nervous? This is what I heard, though her body language portrayed curiosity, and her eyes held the deepest grief. So many emotions…wait, she'd directed her question at _me_. I was…supposed to respond, correct? At least, that's what my humans did when asked a question. But then, I wasn't exactly a human, so did that social rule include me?

Then what about the other…the computers labeled him as 'hedgehog'. What was a hedgehog? He hadn't approached me like the girl, instead hovering at the door. Certainly not a human…Did the rule apply to him as well? His eyes were the color of blood and fire, and his pelt resembled a starless sky.

His expression was slightly different than hers. It still held the same sorrow, but their was something else in his eyes…Anger? Fury? What had I done to anger him? He also seemed…scared. And bitter. Then there was all of that sadness…He was more complicated that the human. Were all hedgehogs that way?

The girl spoke again, refocusing my attention on her. "Can…Can you speak?" Speak? Good question…I think so. Yes, I could speak. I'd practiced it during the first month, but it soon bored me as their was no one to speak to. The scientists never really paid me much attention. Well…Carla did, but she never spoke. Actually, she had also directed sadness towards me on more than one occasion. Could it be for the same reason?

Hold it, she'd asked me another question. What was that motion humans used for confirmation? They move their heads up and down…nodding, I believe it is called. I nodded.

At this, the girls expression changed. She didn't seem as sad as before. My responses decreased her grief? I now listen intently for another chance to respond. I didn't want her to be sad. Or him, for that matter, but he wasn't really saying anything, so there was nothing I could do.

"Oh, that's good," the girl continued. "Um…" I could see her eyes brimming with a thousand questions, but instead of bombarding me with inquiries, she simply informed me, "I'm Maria and, uh…" She motioned to the silent hedgehog behind her. "This is…" She trailed of when she saw his expression. "Shadow?" At her inquiry, the hedgehog-Shadow-finally tore his gaze away from me to look at her. "…Are you okay?" she asked.

He smiled at her, and I was surprised to see the anger vanish entirely, as though it was never there. The sadness and fear, however, were only dulled. "Yeah…," he replied. "I'll be fine."

Maria, however, didn't look convinced. "This is wrong, Shadow. It isn't normal, alright?"

He nodded. "I know…"

The girl frowned, but didn't press the issue. I, however, was confused. Wrong? What did she mean by that?

Maria turned back to me. "What's you name?" she asked. Name? That was what people called you, correct?

"M-My name…" I coughed and frowned. I hadn't spoken in a very long time, and some of the words were unfamiliar. I tried again. "My name is Project." I felt my spirit sink when I saw that my answer seemed to increase her sadness to a point where tears threatened to surface. Shadow gave a visible flinch and looked away, his eyes reading pain. Was that the wrong answer? "A name is…what others call you, correct?"

She gave a small nod, but at the same time, seemed to shake her head. "Yes, it is, but…that isn't a name."

I furrowed my brow, mimicking the confused expression. It was a strange thing, to portray my emotions. I never really had a reason to before. "Project is what the scientists call me. Wouldn't this not make it a name?"

At this question, her eyes seemed to harden with a…passion. It was a look I'd only seen on Carols face when she was speaking the truth, and yet the others insisted they were right…Right is he opposite of wrong. Maria had used that word to refer to…something.

"There is very big difference between naming an _object_ and naming a _person_," she insisted. "For instance, those wires…," She pointed to the objects attached to my arm. "Will never be anything but wires, right?"

I nodded. "Correct…"

Maria pointed to herself. "I am a human, yet my name is Maria."

I blinked. This was true…It was the same with my humans. The purpose of a name was to tell something apart, yet the objects only had one name, while the humans and that hedgehog required two. I stayed silent, processing this. The reason a second name is required…It must be because if an object-a needle for example-was spoken of, it wouldn't matter what you called it. It would still be a needle. A human, however…

Each human has different characteristics, personalities, and abilities. They have likes and dislikes, matchless thought patterns, and-from what I've read on the computer-different languages. It would be impossible to tell them apart without different names. They are all human, and yet…they are unique.

"I understand the concept of names," I finally said. "I simply did not realize this applied to myself."

Maria's eyes widened a fracture. "Of _course_ it does!" she cried with a wave of her arms. "You can breath, can't you?" I nodded, unsure of what that had to do with anything. "You can think? You have likes and dislikes? You have a personality! Don't you?" Again, I nodded. "Then you deserve a name."

Now this was a new concept. "Deserve? What have I done to deserve anything?"

"You existed," she replied smiling.

Oh, well, that made absolutely no sense. At _all_. I mean, needles exist, don't they?

Before I could question her, however, she was already asking me another question. "So, what is your name?"

"I…don't know," I replied. "The only name I've ever known is 'Project: Supernova'."

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "Supernova?"

Detecting the inquiry in his voice, I nodded. "Yes. My humans say I have the power of a supernova, whatever that is."

The hedgehog frowned. "Is that why you're hooked up like a battery? Because you're powerful?" He spat the word like it was something vile. Again, I had somehow angered him.

"…I am a generator…" I murmured, confused. Shadow's whole face transformed into an intense scowl. I didn't understand…What had I done wrong? "Why have I angered you?" I asked him, feeling…disheartened?

Shadow's expression changed again. The anger seemed to soften, though it was still present. The anger was hidden, though it shown plainly in his eyes. "I'm not…angry at you. I'm angry at the people who did this to you."

Relieved, yet confused, I tilted my head. "Why?"

Maria interrupted whatever he was about to say. "Are you in any pain?"

Pain? What was pain? I searched the computer and found it as the absence of comfort.

…What was comfort? Confused, I asked Maria. "What is pain?

Me: Well, seven pages is my limit! What do you think? I really need the criticism! Happy Reviewing! ^_^


	5. Nova

**Me:**** Disclaimer: I own niether Maria, Shadow, Professor Gerald, nor the ARK and anything to do with it. I do, however, own Project: Supernova and 'his humans'. Enjoy!**

The human and hedgehog didn't stay very long. They left only seventeen minutes after entering, leaving most of my questions still unanswered. As the sound of the door echoed through the now-empty room, I frowned, pondering my most recent discoveries.

It was the concept of names that bewildered me the most. According to Maria, I 'deserved' to have a second name for the sole reason that I existed. This made no sense to me, since objects without life also existed.

Without life…Was it because I was alive? No, that couldn't be it. After all, the animals in the lab were alive, by definition, and they had no second name. So what made me so unique? The idea seemed so illogical.

However, I had only existed for three months, while Maria had existed for at least 12 years. I simply did not have access to the same information she had, so I supposed she must know something that I hadn't. Therefore, I resolved that I would name myself.

I was just searching the computer for popular names, when the door whirred open. Carla appeared a microsecond later, brushing a wave of blond hair out of her eyes. What was she doing here on a Sunday? I spotted the stack of papers in her arms, and concluded she must be organizing her files. That was the only logical reason one of my humans would be here today.

Carla placed her documents on the controls surrounding the room, and began to type them into the computer system as expected. I closed my eyes, mentally reading the information in the hopes of learning something new. My mind found new schedules, an update on some of the recent experiments, files on-

Suddenly, the information stopped. Confused, I opened my eyes to find Carla staring at me with a look of sorrow. How had I made her sorrowful? Perhaps I hadn't. Shadow said that his anger was not directed at me, but at those who'd placed me in my confines. As confusing as this was, perhaps my human was not sad because of something I'd done. However, I determined from her expression that I was the source of her sadness.

"Hi…," Carla said suddenly, and my eyes found hers. She was facing my fully now, giving me her direct attention. Her expression seemed…hesitant. Unsure. "I…I'm even not sure if you can understand me, but…um…" I blinked as she paused, her expression thoughtful. Of course I could understand her. I was what my humans called 'sapient', after all. I did not find any need to point this out to her, and studied her as she attempted to continue, wondering why she'd randomly decided to speak to me.

Her eyes seemed to sadden more with every second she observed me. "It's not right," she said finally. "It's not right what we're doing to you. I suppose…I guess the others are okay, but you're…y-you're _different_. You're like us! I-I mean…." Okay, this was getting ridiculous. My confusion and curiosity had reached they're limit. _Why_ is my situation _wrong_? _How_ is it 'not right?

Now that I had practiced my speaking, it was more natural for me than it was before, so I decided to voice my inquiries. With Maria, I found that by doing so, I gained both answers and questions. "What is it you're doing to me that is considered 'not right'?" I asked.

I observed her quietly, expecting an answer. However, Carla simply stared at me, looking…shocked. Her mouth opened and closed several times before she finally responded. "Y-Y-You can…You can _speak_!" she observed, her expression one of disbelief. Her response seemed completely unrelated to my previous inquiry.

I furrowed my brow in thought as she repeated the same syllable continuously. I believe this is called stuttering. As she stuttered, I contemplated repeating my voiced question. I decided not to. From my analysis of her actions, she appeared to have questions of her own. I knew from my short conversation with Maria and Shadow that my inquiries would not be answered until I first responded to hers.

"H-How on _earth_ can you _speak_?" Carla asked. No, 'asked' didn't seem to fit. It was more forceful…a demand. She 'demanded'.

I was confused. Why was my speech such a surprise to her? Was not I created with such an ability? From her expression, I judged this assumption to be false. So how _could_ I speak, if I had not already known? I searched my memories for the answer before replying.

"It was not difficult," I informed her. "I simply mimicked the method of communication you and my other humans use." Remembering the action signaling confusion, I tilted my head to the side. "Why were you not previously aware of this?" I wondered. "You are the human who monitors my ability to learn, correct?"

Carla's eyes widened. "How did you know that?" she …demanded? No…_Breathed_. She breathed the inquiry.

I cocked my head again, this time adding to the action by furrowing my brow in what I presumed to be confusion. "You write down reports on my daily conditions." I had assumed she already knew.

"W-Well, yeah, but…," Carla stuttered. "But that was on the _computer_!"

"Precisely."

Carla still seemed extremely confused. I frowned, growing agitated. Impatient. I still had questions of my own. I considered simply asking them, but decided that my human's peace of mind was a greater priority. Unfortunately, I was at a loss of how to achieve this, as I assumed I had already answered all of her questions. Unless…

"Did you not know? The wires attached to me connect the computer to my mind."

"Th-That's impossible," Carla breathed.

"I do not understand," I informed her. "Did you not design me with this function?"

"Did we-No! No, we didn't! You're-You were _supposed _to be-" Her eyes widened as something occurred to her. "How long have you been sentient?"

I paused a moment to consider. "From the beginning," I concluded, finding no words more appropriate.

"No," Carla shook her head, looking disturbed. "You must be mistaken."

"I am not mistaken," I informed her patiently. "However, I doubt you will believe me without further proof." I closed my eyes as I reached deep into my mind, accessing the memory.

_It was dark._

_I'm not certain how I was able to come to that conclusion, yet as I observe my surroundings that particular word seems to fit. There are other words as well. _

_Quiet. _

_Serene. _

_Peaceful. _

The memory played before my eyes, and I informed her of it's contents, filling in words that I had recently come to know. "Carol was agitated about something…Someone tapped on the glass of my encasement…Your voices continue to increase in volume…You drained the breathable liquid…You opened the casing and injected me with something…" I opened my eyes. "I apologize. I only remember what I had been focusing on. Perhaps if I simply showed you…"

XXxxXXxxXXxxXX

"I don't understand it," Maria murmured, dazed as she made her way down one of the ARK's hallways. "Carla seemed so kind and considerate…There _must_ be a reason."

Shadow strode calmly beside her, his eyes hard. "Nevertheless, it appears she was involved."

Maria stopped walking and sighed, closing her eyes. "What do we do?" she asked, her mind in turmoil.

Shadow paused beside her and leaned against the wall, folding his arms. "Perhaps we should tell the Professor," he suggested, eyeing his friend. He knew it was the first thing she'd think of, but she seemed reluctant to mention it for some reason.

Maria's small hands formed fists. "But what about Carla? I _know_ Carla! She wouldn't be apart of this if…There must be something going on, something we don't know." She opened her eyes to question the hedgehog beside her. "What are we missing?"

Shadow frowned, for once not appreciating his friend's trusting nature. "Maria, they are using an _eight-year-old_ as a _generator_. They're feeding off his life! And he's so used to it, he doesn't even know he's in pain!" Maria placed a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder. His horror was mostly from a single thought running through his head, one they were both well aware of.

_That could've been me…_

"I know, Shadow," she said, her voice calming, "And I agree. This must be stopped. I just…I want to talk to Carla first. To give her a chance to explain herself. She wouldn't have the chance if we went to Grandfather now." She studied his expression. "You'd do the same if you knew her," she insisted. There was a pause as Shadow considered. "You don't have to come," Maria pointed out.

"No, I'm coming with you," he stated firmly, then sighed. "Besides, you're probably right."

"I'm always right."

Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, _mostly_ right."

"Maria…"

"What? I _am_. Well, with matters like _this_ anyway."

"And not much else."

Maria huffed, immediately knowing what he was referring to, and folded her arms. "I keep telling you, that doesn't count! Besides, the sign was upside-down. Who puts an off-limits sign upside-down?"

"You could've just waited for me," Shadow pointed out.

"But you were taking _forever_!" she complained.

"I said five minutes, Maria. _Five_. And I was back in three."

"That was 18,000 milliseconds! It's a very long time."

Shadow grinned in amusement. "You are _the_ most impatient person I know," he informed her.

Maria bowed. "Thank you. Now come on, before she leaves."

Shadow nodded, and the pair started heading back the way they came. It wasn't far. Before leaving, they'd spent a good ten minutes just standing in the hallway, trying to come to grips with the miraculous child they'd just encountered.

They reached the doorway at about the same time as another scientist. Maria waved politely. "Hi, Miss Carol," she greeted cheerfully.

The scientist's eyes warmed slightly. "Hello, Maria," she replied, shifting her clipboards to look down at the young preteen. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw the hedgehog beside her. She'd heard of Project Shadow, but this was the first time she'd seen it up close. Even at three feet, it was still strangely intimidating. Perhaps it was the red eyes.

The object of Carol's thoughts gave her a slight nod in greeting. It had obviously been trained. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Maria and her pet.

Both stood there, each waiting for the other to continue so that they could enter the secret hall without giving it away. It was almost awkward until Maria suddenly realized that she didn't have to wait.

"Oh," she murmured, feeling rather ridiculous. She turned to look the impatient scientist in the eye. "Grandfather gave Shadow a new ability today," she informed her. "Want to see?"

Carol gave a stiff nod, feeling relieved. Perhaps after their little trick they would leave. She was right.

Shadow caught on immediately and nodded to show that he understood. He grabbed a hold of Maria's arm. "Chaos Control!" Immediately, he disappeared.

They reappeared in the child's room, completely bypassing the hallway. Carla was standing off to the side, her eyes transfixed on the computer screens. She looked horrified.

Maria edged toward her, concerned. "…Carla?"

The woman didn't respond, to engrossed in what she was watching. Maria turned to see what had captured her attention, and was immediately transfixed as well.

The screen was completely black, but voices drifted through.

"_But surely there's another way…_"

"_Carla, according to __**your**__ research, this __**thing**__ holds enough power to blast a __**hole**__ in the __**solar system**_!"

Maria, Shadow, and Carla stared as the screen showed first darkness, then light. They heard Carla and Carol arguing, watched their panicked scramble to restrain the viewer. As the screen once again faded to darkness, Carla's reluctant compliance filtered through.

"I don't have any other ideas. Lets hook it up."

Then there was static.

All three of the room's occupants jumped at the experiment's voice. "That is the last I remember."

Carla looked heartbroken. She opened her mouth, closed it again, couldn't seem to find her voice. Her eyes watered.

The door whirred open and Carol strode into the room, clipboard in hand, eyes on the papers she was shuffling through. She paused a moment, studying a particular document, and looked up. "Carla, I need you to-" She froze, staring. Maria folded her hands, looking slightly sheepish. Shadow grinned and waved. Carol stuttered. "Y-Can-What….Are…?" She glared over at Carla. "_What_ are they doing here?" she hissed.

Carla looked over at them helplessly. "I…I don't know. I didn't…uh…"

Sighing, Carol turned to Maria and tried to compose herself. "Maria, sweetie, this is a restricted area. You and your…pet…shouldn't be here."

Maria tried to suppress a grin. Pet. Ouch. She glanced at her friend. Shadow glanced at her and rolled his eyes. Maria tried to bite down on her smile.

Shadow sighed and addressed Carol. "Yeah, we knew that, thanks. But, you know, with the mysterious password and the secret doorway, we simply couldn't resist."

The pair watched with great amusement as Carol's jaw dropped.

"Actually," Shadow continued, now serious, "We're just here to check on our friend." He glanced up at the bemused experiment. "Isn't that right…Nova?"

Maria started to nod. Then, the name suddenly registered. She gave Shadow a look. "'Nova'?"

He shrugged. "Well, I'm not calling him 'Supernova'."

"'Nova' isn't a name!"

"Neither is 'Shadow'."

Maria rolled her eyes. "You're 'Project: Shadow'. Of _course_ your name is Shadow!"

"And he's Project: Supernova."

"…"

"Do you want to call him 'Supernova'?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then his name's 'Nova'." Shadow turned to the experiment. "What do you think?"

Maria watched the child as his brow furrowed in thought. The flickering lights of the monitor made him look even skinnier than usual. He was so small, so young…The child didn't respond immediately, instead turning to Carol. "I'm not against it if you aren't."

Judging by Carol's expression, this was the first time she'd heard him speak.

Shadow snorted. "No need to ask _her_ for permission. We asked _you_ what you thought."

The child nodded. "Yes, I am aware. I said that I was not against it," he reminded him. "However, I am…unwilling to choose a name without Carol's approval."

Carol stared at him. "You can talk."

"Yes, I can," he responded patiently.

"He learned it from us," Carla interjected. "Carol, he's _sentient_! He has been since his creation!"

"That's…That's impossible," Carol stated firmly, shaking her head, looking irritated. "It can't. It…We _specifically _designed it to-"

"You mean you didn't already know?" Maria interrupted, hope filling her. "Oh, Shadow, I _told _you that-"

"Sentient or not," Shadow interrupted. "What you're doing here is _wrong._"

Maria stared at her friend, surprised at the force behind his words. His fisted were clenched and his eyes were boring holes in the head scientist. He looked…angry.

"We need to unhook it," Carla agreed. "Him," she quickly corrected at Shadow's glare.

Carol shook her head, her mouth in a firm line. "No. We can't…We can not do that. Carla, you _know _how much power that holds. If we release it…" She trailed off, catching Shadow's expression.

"That's it," The dark hedgehog muttered, heading toward the door. "I'm getting the professor."

The child suddenly stiffened. "What will happen to my humans?" he asked quietly.

Maria watched him curiously. "Well, judging by their crimes…They'll probably be sent back to Earth. Then to prison, most likely."

"Listen," Carol interrupted, sighing. "You can't unhook it. We gave that creature the name 'Supernova' for a reason. If we stop diminishing its power, it could easily destroy the entire station."

"_This,_" Shadow hissed, pointing at the child, his eyes flaring with righteous anger.. "This is _sick_. You're feeding off the life force of an _eight-year-old_!"

"I'm three months, actually," the child corrected.

Silence.

Shadow and Maria stared at him, incomprehensive. "Three months…," Shadow repeated, shocked. "That's…That's…"

"Wrong?" The child sighed. "I don't understand why you keep insisting that my situation is 'wrong' or 'sick'. However, I want to make one thing perfectly clear." His eyes narrowed, and his small muscles tensed. "I am well aware of my situation and am not in any way against it.

"I have read our database. I know our purpose." He looked Shadow strait in the eye. "These our _my_ humans. I have watched over them from the day I drew my first breath. I…" he hesitated, and you could see the concern in his features. "I don't want anything to happen to them."

His little speech left the room in a stunned silence. Shadow bowed his head. Maria could see his internal war displayed across his face. "They…deserve…"

Meanwhile, Maria examined the skinny child. He shifted in his restraints, antsy, and there was a real fear in his eyes as his gaze kept shifting to 'his humans', as though they would vanish. These people, wrong or not, were the only the little hedgehog had ever known. They were like family to him. The thought of loosing them must scare him.

Suddenly, she understood. Maria turned and put a hand on her friend's tense shoulder, coaxing him to meet her eyes. The truth was, Shadow wasn't just angry with the scientists. A part of him was deeply afraid of them. But the child… She sighed. "Is…is there any other way?"

Shadow's eyes fell on her, betrayed. Maria glanced over at the child, and his eyes followed hers. She watched his expression soften. He sighed, shifted, and folded his arms, thinking. He looked up at her, then to the child, wired into the machinery. "Well, this _can't_ continue…"

Maria nodded, agreeing. "So what do we do?" she coaxed.

Carol looked back and forth between the two, confused. "But…why are you…How come _he_ get's the final decision?"

Shadow's gaze hardened again as he glared up at her. "It's because I'm her _friend_. She's not going to go against my wishes because she _respects_ _my opinion_." He sighed. "If it we're up to me, I'd report you on the spot, but…" He cleared his throat, nodding slightly, and Maria smiled, knowing he'd come to a decision. Shadow looked Carol in the eye. "I'm letting it go, _this _time. But _this_…this cannot continue, dangerous or not." He stared hard at Carol, daring her to retaliate. "I won't report you, not yet, but I have _conditions_. Listen up, because I'm _not_ going to repeat myself."

**Me:**** I am **_**so**_** back! See, I was trying to get myself to start writing things I could **_**publish**_** instead of just **_**Fanfiction**_**. However, my favorite part of fan fiction happens to be the feedback, and I just can't get that writing a big ol' long novel. Granted, I **_**will**_** someday, but I'm not quite ready to give up yet. I want to at **_**least**_** finish what I've got here! **

**Also, for all the awesome reviewers, you are literally the **_**reason**_** I'm updating this story. I had to type of nearly **_**six draft**_**s of this chapter to reintroduce myself to it, but it is BACK IN ACTION! WOOHOO! *cough***

**Anyway, I incorporate reader's advice into the story ALL THE TIME. So, if you've got anything AT ALL to say, I'd **_**love**_** to hear from you. It's the reason I'm writing online: FEEDBACK. Now, go press the shiny blue button at the end of this ridiculously long arrow. **

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
